Turn Up The Music
by AnonymouslyBeautiful
Summary: But, before she left, she turned to face Grace, "You, don't EVER talk to me again, got that? I want nothing to do with you, what so ever. We're through, you and me. Best friends for never, you idiot!" / We all know why Kim got kicked off the cheer-squad, now here's the story of how it happened. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Hey y'all, s****o, I figured I should post something before I leave for the summer... **

**Y'all remember in "My Left Foot" when Kim said she'd gotten kicked off the cheer-squad by Grace for no apparent reason? - And then the guys said it was because she beat up the mascot? **

**With that in mind, I decided to make a one-shot about _how_ Kim Crawford got kicked off the cheer-squad.**

**I won't keep ya any longer, please enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It, any of the songs mentioned in this story or the artist mentioned/who's singing the fantastic songs!**

* * *

_**Can't ever get it right, no matter how hard I try, and I've tried.**_

Kim Crawford walked to the beat of the music, trying to calm her rage. She hadn't been this angry in months. The last time was after the Ricky Weaver-thing, or maybe even the Brody-thing.

_**Well I put up a good fight, but our words cut like knives, and I'm tired. **_

She kept walking until she reached her destination: A little wooden bench by a river. Kim found the place accidentally when running home from school one day. Ever since then, she came to that place when she was upset. And she always brought her music. Music played a big part in the blonde's life, and she used music to pretty much everything. Including her changing moods.

_**As you break my heart again this time…**_

Kim hit PAUSE, stuffed her iPod in her bag and sat down on the bench. She abruptly dropped the bag beside her as she sighed. It just wasn't fair. Yeah, she could pretend she didn't care, and when people asked about it she'd just shrug it off. Although when the guys asked, she'd said that the mascot said inappropriate things to her through his blow hole. And that was partly true, but it wasn't even close to the whole story of why she got kicked off the cheer squad, and more important, _how_ she got kicked off.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_KIM! What are you, insane?" Grace yelled at the top of her lungs, causing all of the cheerleaders to stare at her and Kim._

_Kim sighed, "Grace, are you kidding me? Why are you even taking his side? And did you hear the things he said to me?"_

"_No, I'm not kidding. And I'm not taking sides, I'm simply being rational," Grace answered, her voice still unbelievably high._

_Kim rolled her eyes, "You didn't answer my last question, Grace. Did you hear the things he said to me?"_

_The brunette twitched at Kim's words, showing she'd obviously heard every word that came out of that idiot's blowhole. _

"_Well?" Kim was getting impatient. She wanted Grace to say she'd heard every word, say that she understood where Kim was coming from and kick the idiot of a mascot out of the gym. Oh, and maybe tell her she'd always be there for her as well._

"_No, I didn't hear what he said to you. But whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad, right? Besides, you're Kim Crawford, the tough girl. God, you can't even handle a couple insults or something from a guy in a whale-costume," Grace said._

_Kim was shocked. Was she dreaming, or did her best friend just sell her out? _

"_You know what, Kim? I won't tolerate violent cheerleaders who can't seem to handle the pressure and/or insults I can guarantee you we'll get from other teams at competitions. Kimberly Crawford, you're officially kicked out of the cheer-squad," Grace continued fiercely._

_And the whole gym gasped. How cliché, Kim thought. "You have no right to do that Grace, captain or not! You have to go through the couch, and when I tell my side of things, she'll let me stay," Kim backfired._

_Grace snorted sarcastically, "Yeah, right. Kim, you just proved you can't handle pressure."_

_The brunette leaned closer to the blonde and lowered her voice, "I've been dreaming about kicking you off the team ever since we started high school, and nothing is gonna keep me from doing it. I'm a good liar Kim; you of all people should know that. You should also know I'm gonna win this, so say goodbye to your precious cheer-squad and just back down. For your own good, of course."_

_Okay, now Kim was shocked out of her mind. But, she knew Grace was right. The brunette was an excellent liar, and she never gave up on something she wanted. So, even if they would argue for weeks, Grace would win in the end. Kim sighed. What now? – Well, Kim already knew the answer to that one: GO OUT WITH A BANG._

_And Kim did just that, "Fine, I'll back down. And I will do it for my own good, because I'm better off without you fake make-up dolls anyway. But you're not better off without me, and you know it! In just a couple of days you'll have to have a try-out, and everyone knows there's not any other person in the world that could take my place. Physically, maybe. But mentally? – NEVER. You guys remember that; just keep that in mind, because y'all know I'm right."_

_The gym was dead silent by now. Kim stuffed her water bottle in her bag and put it over her shoulder. But, before she left, she turned to face Grace, "You, don't EVER talk to me again, got that? I want nothing to do with you, what so ever. We're through, you and me. Best friends for never, you idiot!" _

_And with that, the beautiful blonde stormed out of the gym in pure rage. They were just lucky she'd left when she had, otherwise pretty much every person in that gym would be guaranteed a couple broken bones. Or maybe just bruises; after all, they had all been good friends for almost eight years. Kim stopped dead in her tracks and pulled her iPod out of her bag. She didn't waste any time putting on the perfect song before marching out of school._

_Kim had music to everything, really. But, she sort of wished she didn't have the perfect song for being kicked off the cheer squad by one of your best friends who apparently has had it out for you in over a year. That was just sad._

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

"Kim?" a way too familiar voice interrupted Kim's thoughts.

Kim stiffened at the sound of the voice, how on earth did _she_ know she was here? – And hadn't Kim been very specific about where they stood?

"Leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you," Kim retorted flatly.

She didn't move though. _God, do you want me to hit you? _

"Seriously, leave! There's not a single good reason in the world for you to stay," Kim continued, keeping her eyes on the river.

"Actually, there is."

"Really, Grace? And what would that be?"

"You're my best friend, Kim!" Grace exclaimed as she sat down on the bench next to the blonde.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Correction, I _was_ your best friend."

"Kim, I'm really sorry, about everything!"

"No, you're not."

"I beg you pardon?" Grace said, her British background showing.

"You're not sorry, Grace. You said it yourself; you've wanted to get me off the squad ever since we started there. I'm done with you! I'm done with arguing, and done with giving you chances!" Kim said, trying really hard not to explode.

"Fine, I get it. But you should know I really am sorry, and I do want to make things right between us, even if it'll take forever. But it's your decision," Grace said.

Kim responded to this by pulling her iPod out of her bag and hitting PLAY.

"Alright then, bye Kimmy," Grace said before walking off.

Kim simply stared at the river, unsure of what do to.

_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly. People would say they're the lucky ones.**_

Kim sighed. She'd met Grace in kindergarten, plenty of years ago. They'd just connected, and they became friends in only a couple of hours. Kim still couldn't believe her best friend since kindergarten had actually kicked her off the squad without hesitation.

_**I used to know my place was a spot next to you, now I'm searching the room for an empty seat. Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.**_

Kim honestly didn't know when Grace had moved to 'Planet-Crazy', but she had a feeling it had been a couple years ago. Had her best friend really hated her for years? – And if so, what kind of a best friend is that?

_**Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fallout. So many things that I wish you knew, so many walls up, I can't break through.**_

Kim hadn't given Grace a chance to explain, simply because didn't think she deserved it. But then again, didn't everyone deserve one chance to defend themselves? – It was all just too much for Kim to handle.

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room, and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah. I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down, and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

"I don't want that," Kim said, surprising herself with her own words.

No more questions needed, Kim now knew exactly what to do. Without wasting any time, she put her bag over her shoulder and started running. Where was she heading? – Grace's house, of course.

_**Next chapter.**_

* * *

**A/N: Right, that's it for now.**

**Before I say anything about this story, I'd like to thank y'all for the good reviews I got on my first story, I REALLY appriciate it!**

**Now, onto this story. I really did spend a lot of time with this story, mostly the flashback and the ending, because I wanted it to be perfect. I can't say I think the flashback is perfect, that could've been better, but I'm happy with it. And the ending, I actually think it's perfect, believe it or not.**

**So, I hope you liked it, I really do! - Review, I'd appriciate it, both good and bad feedback!  
**

**_Live, laugh, love._  
**

**- Brooke.**


End file.
